Lying as an Art Form
by northern.grunge
Summary: She was a strange oyster. The only one I’d ever met who hadn’t been… changed by the Queen. And like most people she didn’t trust me. I had to change that. This is the story of how exactly she came to trust me. Non-mushy. Hatter POV.
1. Lying as an Art Form

Author's Note: My very very very first ever 1st person story! W00t! It's not mushy or fluffy, in fact it's a bit rude at times, but still sweet. So I hope you enoy my POV on what Hatter's POV would look like when thinking about his first meeting with Alice.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! None of the dialog is mine at all actually so don't freak out… I just added the stuffy stuff around it :D

* * *

Hatter

_Lying as an Art Form_

* * *

Oysters don't escape. That was one thing the government had, the fact that oysters where easily tricked and weak. A few mind games, a dash of toxic chemicals, and the oyster's inherent curiosity would insure that the Queen's operation worked seamlessly.

I realized this, the air-tightness of the whole scheme, and that was why I played both fields. I couldn't win; all I could hope to do was help those that were braver than me, those who fought the un-fightable. I perfected my cover, I'd often keep a glass of tea on my desk that had been dyed the color of Obsession, but I never once let the real stuff touch my tea-drinking lips. It was inhumane to steal the oysters when they were defenseless, I knew it, but I could do nothing to prevent it.

Nothing, until that disgusting rat of man found the girl. I saw her first through a mirror on my desk. She was clearly an oyster, pearl-white skin and emotions so clearly etched across her face it was staggering, Wonderlanders aren't capable of such intense conveying of emotion. The largest question on my mind was what state she was in. If the Queen had gotten to her she was ruined, a shucked oyster. But if she had escaped before she was altered she could be extremely valuable… valuable and scared. I wondered what an oyster must think of a place like this. I'd never been to wherever they came from, but I was sure it must be completely different, and as it turns out I was right.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I called casually to the new comers.

"No thank you. Who are you?"

"A friend, I hope." I said honestly, swiveling around. This oyster was bold, intriguing. "I run the tea shop."

"See?" Ratty untied a bandana from around her arm. The cloth was a strange old dirty thing, it had no place on such a clean arm. The ugly green mark proved that she was an oyster, but by then I didn't really need convincing, all I needed was answers.

"How'd you break out of the scarab?"

"What the beetle thing?"

"Uh."

"Well I used my hairpin and-"

"Fell."

"Huh. As you can see I'm drenched." Indeed she was, I could hardly imagine someone so slight swimming all the way from the middle of the sea… she was strong. "Look, this place… where-_what_ is it?"

"Oh, Wonderland."

"That's a story in a kid's book."

"Does this look like a story to you?"

"No…"

"It's changed a lot since then."

"Oh, so you're saying that it was real?" I walked up to her quickly with the magnifying glass, an excuse to get up close to something so exotic.

"You oysters don't know how to find us so-excuse me-you tell yourselves we don't exist and quite frankly… we'd like to keep it that way." Her arm was still damp and freezing cold.

"Why am I an oyster? Wh-this?" Eh, she really didn't know anything.

"That's no' gonna come off. Sorry!" Still, ignorance was fun to play with. I could have a bit of laugh. "Only people from your world turn green when they're by the light. It's the suit's way of branding their catch and they call you oysters because of the shinny little pearls that you all carry inside."

"What do you mean, pearls?"

"She's Alice," Ratty interjected, pointing to her with a disgusting hand, "Tell him who you are!"

"Really?" _This'll be a laugh _I thought_._ The rat believed she was the legendary little girl. She was quite clearly not. The stories I had heard of Alice were of her confused innocence, her recklessness and other obscure qualities. This Alice acted impulsively, more like a Wonderlander than any oyster I'd heard of (I hardly ever came in contact with oysters), but unlike the Wonderlanders I noticed that she was also level-headed.

"Ratty here," Reluctantly, I wrapped an arm around the flea-infested thing. "thinks you're Alice. Of legend."

"Who?"

"The last-um" I inspected my hand, positive that he could've given me some disease "the last time a girl called Alice came here, from your world, she brought down a whole house of cards. Oh yeah." This Alice was brave, she obviously didn't understand a word I said yet she never flinched. "Made quite an impression. Although it was 150 years ago-it can't be the same girl, oysters don't even live that long."

"I still want a good price." Ha! I was not going to pay for some random oyster, even if she was beautiful.

"Hey, wait a minute! I am not for sale." I stopped her, maybe I wouldn't have to pay to get her out of harms way. An idea formed. I made eye contact with the girl now, she'd be safer with me anyway. This was an easy way to get Ratty out of the picture. I strode towards my stash, the vermin followed.

"Not on the grass." First I grabbed a blue bottle of Pity, but no, the rat wasn't even worthy of that cheap stuff. With hardly an ounce of remorse I picked up the deep pink bottle. "Here we are!" putting on a show-man act I edged the lie with elaboration.

"Pink nectar. Filled with the thrill of human excitement. 50 oysters were drained of every last drop of hullabaloo so that you, Ratty, could taste what it feels like to win just once." Of course, the excitement of receiving the bottle was enough to put the idea in his mind. Excitement was a high-market, a lot was manufactured and even more was sold. But the pink liquid was just that- pink liquid. "Warning! Don't take it on an empty stomach and only one tiny drop at a time or the experience might burst your shriveled up little heart. Got it?" Nice touch.

"Got it." He was already more excited than he had ever been in his long, dreary life, it would have to do.

"Good. Go." He scurried off, clutching the bottle like the squirrels used to clutch acorns (of course, I hadn't actually observed a squirrel for over 200 years, so this was a distant and foggy memory). The hand that had come in contact with Ratty's jacket started to itch. Unwillingly, I sniffed it.

"He really smells…"

"Oysters were drained? What do you mean drained?" There went that curiosity with a dash of fear now. Just being in the room with it was enough. Having never tasted any extracts I was over aware of the oyster girl's emotions. I loved it! The curiosity, not the fear. The fear was arduous and heavy, so I changed the subject, hoping to calm her.

"Ratty tells me you're looking for someone."

"His name is Jack Chase. He was taken by a man with a white rabbit on his lapel." So Alice was an expert at this escape thing.

"I see. Hm." I took a sip of tea. It was cold now, but it didn't really matter, I barely tasted it. "The White Rabbit is an organization controlled by the suits. They travel back and forth, through the looking glass and… banish people from your world to ours."

"Why?"

"To use."

"Use?" Fear, there it was again. So much explaining to do-I believe that by that point I gave up on the tea.

"Did I say 'use'? I-slip of the tongue, they're fine. You know, they keep 'em… alive and… moderately happy."

"How do I get to this casino?"

"That's the thing! You don't. Way too dangerous." It was incredible that a little oyster wanted to go rescue her boyfriend from the casino, something even I would never attempt. Then there was her face, so serious that I knew if I didn't help her she would get someone else to. "But, I know some people who know some… well other people, if you know what I mean. It's one of the privileges of running a tea shop." I popped the "p" right in her face, wanting to feel how someone so composed would react, plus I liked being close to her, why shouldn't I? I had just bought her.

Alice's reaction was priceless, I started to laugh but that just made her stare. "Lighten up." Such gravity was out of place in Wonderland. Alice needed to learn that as soon as possible if she wanted to survive. People would play with her wildly logical and emotional mind if she didn't. Of course, she was probably not in her best shape, being all dripping wet. I had jackets to spare, might as well keep her happy.

"Tada!" I threw open the glass doors to the wardrobe, picking out something thick and dry, not being a fashionista I didn't even realize how it would clash until she pointed it out much later in one of her rare moments of levity. "You should wear this." I smiled, praying that she'd eventually warm up to my presence since I wasn't going to leave her. "It'll cover the glow… and stop you from catching a cold."

"I have a little money." Money! That was the last thing I wanted from her, I hadn't even thought about it. "But I understand you don't use that here."

"Pieces of paper? Pointless."

"Then why would you help me?"

"Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?" She wheeled on me. As if me, a benevolent teashop owner, would offend her on purpose! "Oh I see… you don't trust me. Fine! I am genuinely hurt. You know why they call me Hatter?"

"Because you wear a hat?" That was indeed the logical answer of course, but it was wrong. As I've mentioned logic has no place in Wonderland. Still it made me stumble, it was such an obvious and innocent answer.

" No…" I almost wanted to agree with her just to get her to relax, "because I'm always there when they 'pass the hat', so to speak. Philanthropy, generosity, I mean you can call it what you will it's who I am! And right now, looking at you there there's nothing I want more than to help you find…"

"Jack."

"Jack! And return you back to your charming world of children's stories." Ok, so I was exaggerating a bit, but I always do, I'm theatrical.

"I don't believe you." Her world must been teeming with conmen and selfish pigs, I thought. But I'd play her game, thinking quickly I made up a bit of hogwash that she would believe.

"I know what you're thinking. If I'm the frying pan than that out there-" I pointed "is the fire. I'll be square with you. I know people who like to help your kind. And if every once in awhile I scratch their back…"

"They'll scratch yours."

"Precisely" This Alice was so sultry! "Lot 'a scratching!" And off she walked… yet another lie, and this one was at personal loss to me, something I tried to avoid at all costs. But I couldn't just send her off all wet and alone. She'd get killed or captured in a second and I couldn't let that happen. She evoked a pity in me that I enjoyed, an organic pity… not like the light-blue bottled brand.

"Do try to keep up." I held the door for her, not looking in her direction any longer. He couldn't look into the eyes of someone he'd just lied to.

* * *

Author's Note: If you like, review! I just may continue ;D


	2. I Acted Impetuously

Author's Note: Same idea, new scene! I might skip around a bit in the order, I want to get some things sorted out ;) I love Hatter's logic (or lack there of) it's just too much fun! Thanks to all my reviewers. You're all so pretty and clever….

* * *

Hatter

"_I Acted Impetuously"_

* * *

Lying to Alice hadn't won me anything, I didn't like being mistrusted, it's too easy to give someone a reason to actually not trust you when they don't trust to begin with. I have trust issues. I thought at the time there was a surefire way to amend this. I would get her boyfriend back. But she wouldn't even have a chance of finding him if she wasn't willing to give up something…

"She can pay you. But I want my usual cut up front." I said, I would still have to make her believe that I was in this for a material reason.

"Pay me? Pay me with what?" I slipped behind the oyster, remembering her ring. Jewels were always valuable in Wonderland.

"Show him the rock Alice" I never looked away from Dodo, I didn't trust him more than I trusted Ratty, especially with something as precious as an un-altered (and pretty) oyster.

"What?"

"The ring on your finger."

"Wha-? That is off limits" Off limits? Another thing she had to learn, nothing was "off limits" in this world. I marked that on my "To Inform the Oyster Of" list.

"It's all you have Alice." If she really wanted this boy back she was going to have to sacrifice. Unfortunately in that moment I turned my attention away from Dodo, he moved in.

"No." Before I could stop him Dodo grabbed her clean, pearlescent arm, one of the two arms that had somehow brought her to me.

"That's not possible." Dodo's expression worried me. What if I had just offered him something innumerably valuable? Alice stole back her arm, protecting the circle of metal and rock that wrapped around her delicate finger.

"Where did you get it?"

"It's none of your business. It's not for sale." The pale brunette clearly one-upped me in the bravery department.

"_Where did you get it_?" I was taken aback by his furry, if I had been able to I would've swooped the oyster up and carried her out of there, this whole situation was getting uncomfortable.

"W-what is it?" The suspense was killing me, Dodo knew something that I obviously didn't and that was dangerous.

"Your oyster is wearing the stone of Wonderland." Now I was in for it. The long haul. The mad idea of quickly finding the Jake guy and escorting Alice back to her safe little world was officially dead.

"That's impossible…" I turned on Alice, almost immediately regretting the position this put me in. It was bad enough that Dodo was herding her into a corner, but now I looked like his accomplice.

"I'm never wrong." The black leather clad mad man said with a disturbing glint in his eyes. I had to know, he could very well be wrong, it all depended on where the blasted thing came from.

"Where did you get it Alice?" I said.

"Jack gave it to me." Then Alice's glare was directed at me. She glared at me. Actually glared! Such a rush of emotion, for the first time she was actually afraid and it was because of me!

"Jack?" I wanted him to let it go, just to drop it now. It wasn't worth it.

"Jack Chase. The guy we're looking for." _We _would not be looking for anybody by the looks of things.

"Well where did he get it?" This madness had to end at some point.

"I don't know!"

"_Give it to me_!"

"_No!_" I looked between Alice and Dodo, astonished at her resolve.

"Take her out." Then he just walked away. Letting the poor Pricilla do his dirty work. This was way too far, even for Dodo. I had promised myself I would get Alice back home safely, boyfriend or not. I couldn't just stand by and let her get shot.

"Are you crazy?" Yes, Alice. Everyone is. Number five on the "To Inform the Oyster Of" list.

"Stop! Just…wait." I held out a hand to stop Pricilla from firing, standing between Alice and Pricilla's gun. Her face changed when I blocked Alice, I knew she couldn't shoot me.

"You're in way over your head Hatter." Dodo yelled from a safe distance.

"Just give me one second to talk to her. Ok?" Talk… not on their lives. If my request was granted (not even a chance) we would've dashed, leaning on the fact that Pricilla couldn't aim. But no, Dodo pulled out a smaller gun and stalked closer. Pricilla hadn't the nerve to shoot me, but Dodo did.

"It controls the looking glass. You know that." I heard Alice's surprised utterance behind me. Two guns and two defenseless mortals, someone was going down and by that point I realized what would have to happen. Better me than her.

"Calm down. Put the gun away, I'm sure we can all get what we want here." It was poppycock, but what else could I say?

"Look no one is getting this ring" I gazed back at Alice, then down towards Dodo's gun. A gun that was pointed dead at my chest. I wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"I've been waiting years for a break like this and now it falls into our laps."

"Stop waving that thing around. You're scaring everyone!" Well, at least he was scaring me. With another stolen glance at Alice I saw her arms raised, if we got out of this and Dodo hadn't killed me first, she would.

"If we can return the oysters back to their world maybe we can save ours." He didn't seem to realize how impossible that plan was, or maybe he was just too intoxicated by the idea to admit it.

"Just put the gun down!"  
"Think about it, the Queen reduced to mopping floors. It'll be just like the old days. Justice. Reason. And the rule of law." Reason was the last thing on Dodo's mind as he jabbed the gun at me.

"Stop this!" I grabbed it, hoping to pull it away from him, but it only made him pull the trigger. At such close range there was no chance he would miss me. The ballistic vest absorbed the bullet but none of its energy. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the pretty oyster's voice.

"Hatter!"

*****

"…ticket out of here." I winked open an eye just as Alice attacked Dodo. Out came my gun. I had tried to play nice, but getting shot is certainly a reason for fighting back. One into the roof just to scare them, it worked so I jumped off the pile of books and turned the barrel towards Dodo.

"Leave her alone or believe me the next one will be aimed at your head!" The vest may have saved my worthless little life, but it was sure going to leave a bruise.

"Look, Hatter this is a game changer." I momentarily aimed it at Pricilla, just to get her to lower the pesky gun. It worked; she was sent scurrying off like she actually believed I would shoot her. "I'll give you three times your price. Five. Ten. You name it." No, I wouldn't deal with people who hauled out the guns at the drop of a hat.

"_Back off!_"

"If you let her leave with the ring I'll have every member of the resistance hunting you down. You'll be dead before tea time."

"And that's the thanks I get? For keeping you bums fed and watered all these years." I lowered the gun a bit, just for a second, and he took advantage. He wrenched my favorite arm in a direction it was never meant to go, bringing me to my knees he was able to slip by and chase after Alice. I charged after him into the hall. Without the gun all I could do was to tackle him from behind.

"Hatter!" I stopped for a tick at hearing my name again, my name never sounded as good as it did just then. I hated sending her off but it was the only choice. I couldn't get Dodo away from her any other way, she'd have to continue on her own.

"Hit the blue button!" It only took a second to yell the instructions, but a second was too long. Dodo tossed me into the wall with a strength I didn't think he possessed.

"Go Alice, hurry up and push the blue button!" What in the world was she sticking around for? I flung Dodo into a column and threw him a fight ending punch. He ducked like lightening. I was too predictable. "Lucky." I would've cracked his skull.

He had the upper hand now. He knocked the air out of me and kneed me in the face, in seconds he was above me. I knew I had lost when my hat fluttered away. There was no recovering once the hat was gone.

Dodo had me, he would've beaten me to death right there if it hadn't been for Alice. In a flash of red, maroon, and light blue Dodo was reeling backwards. I protected the hat, soon it would be safely back atop my mound of untamed hair where it belonged, but before it could get there Alice grabbed me.

"Come on Hatter." The girl was dragging me towards the bus-lift. A girl. Dragging _me_. She was a strange one….

"How did you do that?" And more to the point, I thought. _Why_? Without answering she hauled me into the bus and pressed the blue button. The bus rocked gently as it ascended.

"How bad is it?" Time for quick decisions, I chose to play it up. Maybe she wouldn't notice the ballistics vest… but no. Alice took initiative, pulling down my silk shirt and finding the bullet-proof contraption. "Body armor?" Great, I had her for a minute. I carefully opened one eye, afraid of her reaction. "You're not even wounded!" Not entirely true, I did just get punched in the face a few times and getting shot really does hurt! "You lied to me!" Ha, of all the things I lied about she had to point out this one.

"I was tying to help ya'!"

"By selling my ring?"

"I didn't know it was the Stone of Wonderland did I?"

"Well you could have asked me before bringing me here."

"You wouldn't have come."

"You're damn right I would, he almost killed me!"

"Yeah, well, he actually shot me, so…"

"No. You." She stomped a boot, radiating such anger that she couldn't even get words out. "Tell me the truth. What's the Stone of Wonderland?" I decided this was a fine time to tell the truth for once.

He couldn't lie to her anymore.

* * *

Author's Note: About the body armor, I have never been shot (with or without body armor) but I figured "Hey… I wonder what it's like to be shot." (Note: the ONLY reason I wondered this was so that I write this… just so we're clear lol!) So… I looked up how effective that stuff was and that was what it came up with. It deforms the bullet and stops it from penetrating but of course it doesn't thwart the bullet's energy. So, logically Hatter would have a bruise right? Tada! Tiny bit of research=Amazement.


	3. A Thing or Two About Liking People

Author's Note: Friends and foes alike! I have gathered you here today for a special addition of Hatter. Two requests by MythStar Black Dragon Please sit back and relax… this won't take long ^.^ the other short one is farther along just after "From We to You".

* * *

Hatter

_A Thing or Two About Liking People_

* * *

I've helped people plenty of times at great personal risk to myself. No big deal, usually it's to return a favor or to keep the men with guns happy. Usually. The oyster was a different pot of tea though. After almost getting both of us killed in my humble attempt to rescue the male oyster I owed something to her. But what about before that? I didn't let Dodo get his hands on the Stone of Wonderland because she didn't want to give it to him. I never saw myself as that much of a softy. The ring technically didn't belong to either of them, but Alice wanted to keep it and I wanted only what she did. Except for male oyster. I still didn't want him around.

"The looking glass is the only way to get you back home and it's here in the city but it's the most heavily guarded piece of kit in Wonderland." I lead her past platinum colored buildings. From her jerky steps I could tell she was still frightened of the great heights.

"Well I've got to find Jack first." I didn't know this male oyster, but I did know we wouldn't get along. We'd all be a lot better off if Alice just dropped it.

"Have you not heard a word I've said?"

"Look I don't know how he got mixed up in this but I know he's not a thief." Right, so dear old Queeny just gave an oyster the most influential thing in Wonderland. Oyster _was_ a thief.

"He was trying to surprise me or sweep me off my feet and some how he got a hold of this ring and it has landed him in a pile of trouble." Male oyster was not only a thief he was also a lying… which I suppose made him no better than me. "If it wasn't for me he'd be home safe." There'd be no convincing Alice so I took a psychological approach, keep asking questions that she couldn't answer.

"How did he get a hold of it?"

"Well I don't know…" She couldn't come up with a good answer so she reached around me and continued, clinging to the wall in fear but hiding it surprisingly well. "The point is I'm the only one who can get him out of this mess."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Well I've got the ring I can use it to negotiate his release."

"Ah, no, no..."

"No?"

"No. You can't negotiate with the Queen she's crazy. You have to cut your losses, you get the hell out of here while you still can."

"I can't just abandon Jack, he's innocent and besides I like him." I've never seen someone look so sultry while claiming to like someone else.

"Oh you like him?"

"Yes." I walked away, she liked the oyster, how could I argue with that?

"A lot!"

"Trust me I know a thing or two about liking people and in time after much chocolate and cream cake 'like' turns into 'what was his name again'."

"No, not in my world. Now look, I have a bad record with liking guys-"

"There's a shock."

"This is the first one that has meant anything. There is no way that I'm going to give him up now."

So she liked the guy, but that was it. She could over someone that she 'liked'. She'd have to because I was not going to fetch him for her. I'd buy her all the chocolate and cream cake she needed, but I wouldn't help her get the oyster back.


	4. A Tale of Two Traps

Author's Note: I 3 my readers! Thank you SO much for asking me to continue (to be frank with you… I probably would've continued anyway… I just adore Hatter!) Now that he's sworn off lying I think I might change the title… suggestions welcome!

* * *

Hatter

_A Tale of Two Traps _

* * *

It was lucky that I found leaves large enough to cover the boat. They'd probably find it anyway, but at least it'd keep them occupied. I climbed the slope, wondering if hiding the boat hadn't lost us more time that we could afford.

"I don't know who that weirdo is, leading the posse, but he's got one hell of a nose for blood." I panted when I reached the Alice, so out of shape. She wasn't even sweating as she observed the forest before us. "This is the place to find it." From somewhere in the trees came an affirmative roar.

"What was that?"

"There're things in these woods that defy imagination." Well, it would defy her imagination. I lead on, already aware of what the plan was, whether she agreed with it or not. "Come on, we haven't much time." She didn't follow, she seemed stunned.

"Look, we can't shake the posse we can't fight them either there's only one thing left to try." Whether Alice liked it or not we wouldn't get through this day without having a friendly run-in with one of these imagination-defying creatures.

"What's that?"

"Lead 'em into a trap."

*****

"Keep your breathing shallow." Of course I assumed she would do as I asked, seeing as I knew what I was doing. Apparently, she didn't trust my judgment because seconds after I heard the brute Alice freaked out, clinging to my arm.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yep. You should find a tree that you can climb."

"What? Why?"

"That trap we talked about? This is it, I'm the bait. Go." I left her then, planning on her ability to follow my instructions and not question my plan.

"Wait what is it tell me!" This Alice was starting to sound mighty like the legendary Alice. Her curiosity would be the death of us both. I knew she could care less what happened to me, which was why her clutching my arm was such a shock. I gazed down confusedly at my arm, attached to the shoulder that had been shot for her.

"It's a Jabberwock"

"What?"

"Alice. Less of the questions, just get going." Any sensible person would've been halfway up a tree by now. It's a good thing I'm not exactly sensible, but Alice should know better.

"You're going to lead this thing back to the posse?" And she was back, begging to be Jabberwock food.

"Yes! After he gets a good look at me! Just, please, go!"

"That's your plan?" She acted as if it wasn't a good one. It was a perfectly acceptable way of setting a trap, of course, preferably I wouldn't have been the Jabberwock's first target, but I could manage, Alice couldn't.

"If you don't-" I never finished that sentence, but there was no need to. Alice knew what would happen... but for some reason she stayed. Carefully we turned around, realizing at the same moment that the noise wasn't coming from in front of us.

"Run." We shot off, the trap would still work if we could run far enough. We… I couldn't hear anything behind me but the distant howl of the Jabberwock. Right, the oyster really needed to pay more attention… "Not that way! Alice!" Then I chased the Jabberwock who was chasing Alice. I didn't know what I'd do when I caught up to the beast but something had to be done about Alice. In front of me the Jabberwock stopped, flapping its horrendous wings and making the most wretched noise. For a brief moment I thought he had caught up to Alice, then I noticed the beast's misfortune- stuck between two tall tree trunks that were holding it back with all their weight. I went around the brute glad that Alice wasn't Jabberwock chow.

"Hey!" I said casually to Alice as I slid next to her. The Jabberwock was so close I could smell the rotten flesh that decorated it's teeth. There was no way I could rescue Alice when it was this close and before I realized what it had done my right hand made contact with the beast's freakishly large eye.

"Come on! Are you ok?" I picked Alice up and pulled her forward, she ran without falter but I could tell she was trembling.

"Yeah."

"Good." I said, taking her clammy hand in mine.

"Come on!" I urged her to go faster when the sound of the Jabberwock's escape reached me. But going any faster was useless. The ground sunk away from us bringing us both to a less than graceful landing. I turned my head carefully, looking in dismay at the long, sharp spires that shared the forest floor with us.

"Ow…You ok?" Alice looked like she had landed closer to the spikes, but she sounded better than I felt.

"Just about" I climbed onto my side trying to get a better look at her. What did she mean by "just about" anyway? I stopped when I heard the Jabberwock closing in.

"Stay still." I doubted she would've moved anyway. The round head was casting a shadow over the pit now, it's strong breath reached all around us. It bit down on a spike and I closed my eyes, the creature's teeth were a few feet away from Alice. With a yelp it released the wooden spear and left us.

"Vermin!" An old shrill voice sounded just about our heads, I turned my head the other way to see a brightly clad man with a very interesting beard. "Saboteurs! Anarchists! I was this close to catching him" He held up two hands, then re-gauged the distance a bit, apparently he wasn't as close as he had originally thought. "This close. Degenerate bag heads!"

* * *

Author's Note: Up next- The Camp Fire scene. Don't be afraid my friends… this will contain a LOT less fluff than I could potentially give it with a LOT more wacky Hatter-ness and a heavy dose of Hatter-absolutelyadorableness. : )


	5. From We to You

Author's Note: At a request I'm going to try and inject a bit more fluff… k? : ) Enjoy!

* * *

Hatter

_From We to You_

* * *

I thought I had gotten past not being able to look at her. I'm not sure at what exact point I stopped viewing her as an "oyster" but it was somewhere between her ferocious attack on Dodo and when she threatened to find Jack on her own. Meeting an "oyster" in person made the cruelness of the Queen's empire all the more real to me. Even though I would've liked to follow Alice to her world and begin a whole new life, I couldn't leave Wonderland in this mess without having a torturous conscience attack.

Alice had inspired some form of bravery in me, she had inspired many things… curiosity, pity, frustration (oh Lord could that girl be frustrating!), bravery, and even a kind of endearment. It was still a trill to put a name to all of these, Ratty would've imploded if he'd stayed too long in the same room as her.

I knew that I had to look at the bigger picture (which was hard for me, I'm more of a detail guy. The resistance sets up an operation underground and hides while I fill in the niceties… like food and water), I couldn't go back to the tea shop and if I went back to helping the resistance I'd be dead. There was always the option of bribing the resistance, I'd bring them chocolates… or some buttery croissants… or I could forget about Alice and bring the ring. If only chocolate could re-start the looking glass, this decision would've been so much easier.

"What I want to know is how we're gonna cut a deal with the White Rabbit." This just wasn't fair. The girl looked pretty when she was soaking wet, when she was fighting Dodo, and in front of a fire. Like I've mentioned, highly frustrating.

"I did say it was a long shot. But as long as you've got that ring you've got a chance." I stooped down to check the fire, not even realizing that I had just switched from "we" to "you".

"'You'?" And she was looking at me again, I would've given the very hat atop my head for Charlie to have interrupted with his obnoxious soundtrack. "What happened to 'we'?" I sighed, resigned.

"I can't leave Alice, Wonderland's my home. I can't just abandon it, despite what I said. I have to stay and fight."

"What?"

"Seeing all this… look… this great kingdom and what's become of it. It's a wake up call to be honest. My people, I mean, the hundreds of refugees that are all hiding, underground, they're all counting on me."

"But didn't that Dodo guy say he was going to have you hunted down and killed?" There she went again, logic.

"Yeah…" I was worried about something deeper than logic responsibility… I'd never even thought about it before. "but I'm thinking if I turn up with the ring he might forgive me." Alright then, there it was. Assumption was written all over her face. She obviously couldn't understand that I had already risked everything to help her. What did I ask in return? A piece of metal with some shiny stones in it and freedom from Dodo's threats and my own sinking feeling of worthlessness.

"So that's what this was about?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you home safe and sound first." She didn't believe me, but how in all of Wonderland could I lie to her? Again… It seemed then that she would never trust me and didn't care if Dodo had his way with me. Why then, did I stick to her? Responsibility would've been my definitive answer at the time. I eventually learned responsibility had nothing to do with most of my actions. They were controlled by something even more foreign to me.

"And Jack?" Jack? Jack… rang a bell. Right! Jack. The guy. Frustration filled me, how could she still be thinking about him? What had he done for her? He had most likely put a spell on her to bind her to him. It was the only logical answer I had at the time, but logic isn't logical in a place where logic has never been taught. Well, proper logic anyway.

"You have to forget about Jack. We'll never get him out of the casino alive and trying will only set off alarm bells it'll make your escape impossible!"

"Ok so you were just leading me on back there?" Leading her on? No. I was saving her hide.

"Believe me it'll be suicide." She sulked. Jack was on her mind. He was always on her mind. How could he be deserving of her affection? It would be so nice to be on someone's mind for once. Anyone's. "Jack's a lucky guy." I said, more to myself. She overheard and looked up.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, it's late and we all need our rest. We can… argue about this tomorrow. Yeah?" Zilch. It was time to drop it apparently. I wicked off my hat, taking out a bit of my frustration on the poor battered thing. Alice could take the bed, I was so tired I could sleep anywhere.

* * *

Author's Note: Not too fluffy, not too stoic? I hope! Still deciding on the next scene but I can tell you this: "Down here take the second left to the stairs leading up to the third floor then after the double doors take the third walk way on the right from the fitness center over to reception B and ask Sheila!" Inference encouraged by not publicly endorsed. ^.^


	6. Get the Man a Horse

Author's Note: Another short fill chapter that was requested by MythStar Black Dragon. Thanks for asking me to do this! I really enjoyed it, hope you do too… of course, my favorite part was coming up with the title.

* * *

Hatter

_Somebody Get the Man a Horse! Stat!_

* * *

I fell asleep quickly that night, knowing that Alice was nearby and we were safe for once. I dreamt of the ransacked teashop, not ransacked by the suits but by Dodo himself. I watched him shatter the expensive emotion bottles on the perfectly green grass, smash in the glass wardrobe doors, and fire a million bullet holes into the furniture.

I groggily awoke, the old man was singing in his sleep, and Alice lay on her bed. I assumed she was asleep because she faced away from me, but slowly she turned over. She was thinking, hopefully her conclusion would be in my favor... both of ours. If she had been asleep, I would have watched her for awhile longer. But in order to avoid another argument that night I closed my eyes and drifted off again.

As soon as I did so I found myself in my white, bullet-punctured swivel chair… with Alice tightly caressed in my arms.

The screech of some bloody raven startled me awake in the morning. I lifted my head only to have it smacked by the post that had served as my bed. A damp mist caught the sun light and dispersed it throughout the throne room. The day was not off to a good start, but I was willing to give it another chance. That second chance spent itself when I found Alice's bed empty. Someone had gotten crumbs in the butter and the clockwork wouldn't tick properly.

"Where's Alice?" I flipped on the hat, looking around for the strong-willed brunette.

"Battle stations!" The old kook weakly called to the skeletons of the former knights and royals. I ignored him completely. We didn't have battle stations and all that mattered was finding Alice. She had probably set off the alarm herself anyway. Charlie's next words didn't reach me, all that could break through the fog that shrouded my early morning mind was Alice's disappearance. I told her we'd argue in the morning. Those were my last words to her. I'm not a naturally charming guy but I instinctively knew that arguing in the morning was not something any woman looked forward to.

Alice was intolerably stubborn, illogical, "liked" with a lying thief, unappreciative, and absolutely lovely. I hated her for making me like her, I loved her for making me like her, I was madder than a March hare. I was either mad or completely smitten not liking either choice I focused on the task at hand, finding out where Alice had gotten off to.

I didn't have to look long. In fact I barely walked a foot before I found an answer as to her whereabouts. The purple coat draped delicately over a rung in a near-by ladder.

"No…" She really was gone. Only question was where to, but that was obvious… "No!" What else could I do? I was not going to sit here and sulk while she led herself into the trap of the century. "I need a horse."

* * *

Author's Note: About "Someone had put crumbs in the butter and the clockwork wouldn't tick properly."… nope I'm not insane. This is a (slightly altered) line from the book "Alice in Wonderland", the Disney movie, and our SciFi version "Alice". (It's said by Hatter just after Dr. Dee and Dr. Dum leave. Re-watch that part and you'll see what I mean ;D) The exact line goes like this "When is a raven a writing desk. The clockwork isn't ticking properly, there must be crumbs in the butter." Lol, I just love saying it… Anyway hope you enjoyed my little filler chapter! Go ahead and request more! I don't mind as long as I can figure out what the dialog is.


	7. On the Wings of Flamingos

Hatter

_On the Wings of Flamingos _

* * *

The memory of my flawless entry gave me the courage to take charge and find Alice. Robinson and Duckworth… it didn't sound too bad. And the hat trick really sealed it, what a fantastic cover. It's a shame I had to put out the guys lights before we got to perform, but Alice was in trouble and she had the ring. Well, by now the Queen had the ring no doubt, making the task of retrieving it utterly impossible. We were there to retrieve something more important, the oyster.

I found myself racking my brain to find out just what had made me chase after the flighty oyster. She had the ring and I needed the ring, true, but that wasn't the extent of my reasoning… I felt a little spark of guilt, or responsibility, or attachment… I don't know. It was a little spark of _something. _And it nagged. I would have to get her back because if I didn't I would be haunted by the oyster and her tragic fate forever.

The casino was, before its collapse, gigantic. One could've worked there for ten years without visiting every corridor or hall. It turned out to be a very good thing that we had senility on out side.

"I shall reach into the mist to lift the heavy veil that shrouds the oracle." The knight reached into the mist, receiving attention from not only the oracle, but also two disturbed Diamonds in the process. "Aghhh…..galladoon….pshttt"

"What'r you doin'?" I knew the answer, wasting time.

"Down here take the second left to the stairs leading up to the third floor then after the double doors take the third walk way on the right from the fitness center over to reception B and ask Sheila!" It barely occurred to me that he could be completely and utterly full of poppycock. Even if it had, we might as well give the oracle a shot.

"Sheila?"

"Maybe it's Shakina… Come on!"

* **** *

_Shakina_ was polite and to my relief, she didn't ask questions. I wasn't sure that I could pull off an act good enough to follow Robinson and Duckworth. The receptionist directed us towards a confusingly abstracted white hallway. Charlie gallantly led the way, clanking past the other receptionists and marching into the hall.

The hall wasn't a hall. To be more precise it _was_ a hall but became something else. The knight vanished into its depths and I followed, warily, wondering how the hall had changed and if it had indeed changed at all. It had. In fact, the hall changed abruptly. Not only did its white walls and even tiling morph into beige drywall with light hardwood… the air changed and the temperature changed. It was like hurtling out of the atmosphere and into deep space while staying in the exact same spot. Everything had changed around me and I wasn't sure what I had done to get where I was now. Though I did know where I was going.

I opened the double doors that Shakina mentioned, expecting to find Alice in some waiting room on a nice overstuffed couch. Instead the floor dropped away into a deep black pit. I grabbed the door and steadied myself, finding Alice perched on a board on the other side of the floorless room.

"Hatter!" I looked up. Two matching faces hulked in the windows of the room, framed by a swirl of purple and yellow.

"Who's that?" One of the faces asked, I wasn't sure if he was asking his twin or Alice but it didn't matter, neither could answer.

"Go away! This is a private session. Get rid of him!" The other's voice grated on my ears.

"Jump!" One of us had to jump the chasm, I knew she was afraid of heights but I certainly couldn't have made it. Even if I could we'd have to jump back and then there would be no one to catch us but Charlie… I shudder to think. Thankfully Alice did it, seizing the chandelier for support. She had fantastic upper body strength. I grabbed her and pulled her away from the pit and the strange twins.

"How'd you get in here?"

"I… I don't know ask Charlie." The tin-can man skirted the walls.

"Believe it or not… we're in your head."

"What?"

"Don't ask." I never quite understood Wonderland's common logic, though I tried to pretend that I got it, I always knew everyone was slightly mad. The twins growling call has magnified inside the… house… thing. I don't know if was an "act aided by the presence of cosmic supremacy dwelling within the confines of this tedious world" or luck that Charlie found the exit, but he did, and we escaped. We retraced our route, strides away from freedom, when a wall of suits rose up between us and the way out of this mad-house. The elevator was the only option.

"Up? Why up?" Huh, the girl whose life I just saved was challenging my decision.

"Do we have a choice?"

"Alice of Legend, your presence in this world is not an accident. You are here for a reason!" The Knight rattled off majestically.

"Please, Charlie, it's just plain 'Alice'."

"Just Plain Alice, I will stand at your side, shoulder to shoulder, knee to-"

"Charlie, now's not such a good time." I interrupted him, not even exactly sure what he was saying.

"You guys shouldn't have come, you could get yourselves killed!" Alice's brows furrowed and she looked like an angry mother. Her comment was meaningless though, she should've known we would come.

"Did you give the ring up Alice?"

"Look I have things under control." That must've the largest misinterpretation of circumstances in the world.

"You tried to cut a deal with the Queen didn't ya'?"

"I was getting close."

"Getting close? Maybe I'm wrong but the negotiation didn't appear to be going so well."

"I need more time!"

"For what? You think the Queen is just going to send you and your boyfriend home? "

"No." Maybe she would start to realize how daft she was sounding.

"No, of course not!"

"Because he's her son." I was almost speechless, I almost laughed, and I almost pulled her into a hug to comfort her. Instead I babbled.

"The prince? Jack Heart? Jack Heart is your boyfriend?!"

The elevator dinged to a stop. It was time to think and I realized I had no plan at all. All we could do was be prepared for who or what ever was waiting to arrest us on the other side. Only two suits, I could handle them. I ran at one, ready to punch him square in the side of the head, but I gave him too long to duck. I threw another punch that he blocked. I could crack stone with one good solid punch, but I couldn't fight. The suit had me bent backwards over the ledge in an instant. His mistake was leaving my left arm free. I wrenched him over the wall and grabbed my hat. He turned around as I sent my hat from my precious right hand to my left. Before he even saw me I knocked him out. Flipping my hat on I turned around, hoping Charlie had held off the suit long enough for me to finish him.

"Bow to the hand of Dioclese!" I took a double take. The knight pounded a single fist into the suit's head and he was down. Impressive. I quickly surveyed the space. We were probably a few miles above the ground, we'd have to come down somehow. My gaze locked onto the pastel pink tail feathers of a mechanical flying bird. The unassuming flamingos (thought to be flightless birds) would be our chauffeurs to the ground.

"What now?"

"We get on one of those." Charlie fawned over the garish looking thing.

"These things fly?"

"We don't have time to think, Alice, just get on."

"I am not getting on that."

"We don't have any other choice!" I lied. We had three choices. We could wait right there to be turned into Swiss cheese by the suit's bullets, we could go back down the elevator (meeting the same cheesy fate), or we could jump off the casino and pray that we would land on something very, very soft.

"You don't understand, I'm not getting on that."

"It's perfectly safe! Safe-ish."

"I have a thing about flying!" A mob of suits appeared around the corner, shooting like mad.

"Yeah, well I've got a thing about bullets! I'll do the flying, all you have to do is hold on." She whisked around, staring at the people who were shooting at us as if she was considering walking up to them and making friends.

"I wouldn't let you do it if I didn't think you'd be ok." Hell, I wouldn't do it myself if I didn't think it'd be ok. These things were obviously meant to fly and if a daft suit could pilot it, I certainly could. Some amount of reason kicked in and Alice agreed. Her hand was shaking violently on my shoulder as she swung into the seat behind me. I thought I'd never see her loose her steely composure, but this little pink bird got the better of her.

"How do you get it to fly?" Charlie tapped a button on the bird's skull and it shot off into the scenery.

"Like that I suppose."

"That's fast."

"Oh yeah. Hold on." I did the same, not daring to think about it. Alice leaned back as I grabbed the metal neck and the thing took flight. The wind rushed around me and for a moment I worried that Alice had fallen (or jumped) off at the last second. She latched onto me though, too scared to try to keep her distance.

"I suppose this isn't the airs and graces yeah?"

"He doesn't have airs and graces."

"Really? Well what then?"

"Just shut up and drive." I loved how I wasn't getting thanked, again, for rescuing her. I wasn't even getting a bit of awkward appreciation. No. Flat out hate. That what it was. She _hated_ my existence. Even as I felt her strangely muscular arms clinging to my ribs I knew it. She squeezed me just a little tighter than she had to, as if her intentions were to suffocate me.

I heard bullets at our backs, one clanged against metal and I couldn't be sure if it was my flamingo or Charlie's. My answer came over the loud rushing of wind and motor in my ears.

"I'm going dooown!"

"Charlie!" Alice leaned so far over that the bird tilted. The bullets persisted and I knew that they would soon find their mark.

"Alice, hold on!" Not like she wasn't already, she held me so tightly around the middle that I was sure I'd have a circular bruise. It would be bruise number six that'd I'd gotten since I met the blasted oyster.

The bird's engine failed and we were both lifted off the seat by its speed. She finally let go of me and I took a quick final breath before plunging into the icy water.

* * *

Author's Note: Notice how everything in Alice comes in threes? "…third floor… third walkway…", Caterpillar is on the third floor, there are three main characters (which is not unusual but still…), three oysters regain consciousness at the casino, there are three frosted glass jars covering the ring when it's presented to the Queen, the word "tea" rhymes with "three" (ok, never mind… that makes no sense whatsoever. Scratch that.), at the beginning Alice checks out three potential dads…. Idk… of course, three is used a lot because it's like the perfect number. Never mind lol :)


	8. Misplaced Hate

Author's Note: Over half-way done! I'm considering writing a set of these for Alice once I'm done with Hatter, it'll give me a chance to write about how very adorable Hatter is… well at least near the end it will. I might just do the scenes with Alice and Hatter together though…. Some "just Alice" scenes wouldn't be as fun to write… I 3 Hatter…. *dreamy eyes*

Of course… it would be rather fun to write stuff from Charlie's POV. Indeed, a glancing peek past the muddle of ancient confusions and into the glowing ember of the single surviving White Knight's thoughts would be exquisite!

* * *

Hatter

_Misplaced Hate_

* * *

Alice reached the shore almost an entire minute before I did. By the time I climbed onto the cold, sticky sand she was already searching for the knight. I admired her persistence, but I knew he was gone. There was absolutely no way he could've made it. I was almost jealous of Charlie, Alice was quite interested in seeing _him_ again.

"Charlie!" Alice yelled into the woods.

"If he's made it there should be some tracks." There weren't any, I was trying to stop her.

"Charlie!" Obviously she didn't get my point, but if she kept making such a ruckus someone was sure to pick up on it… and it probably wouldn't be Charlie.

"We're sitting duck's on this beach. Where's the ring?"

"Safe."

"Where? You still don't trust me after I just… I risked my neck getting you out of there!" Sure she hated me, alright fine. But I had shown nothing but loyalty to her since we met.

"Why did you risk your neck?" My question exactly. I turned it around onto her.

"Why are you being so ungrateful?"

"Look I don't blame you, your people need you and the ring might may all the difference." My people? Where was she getting this? Oh… back to what I said in the ruined kingdom. She wouldn't let that go.

"Is that why you think I did this? So I could get my hands on the ring?"

"Look I respect that. It shows you're a man of integrity after all but first I have to use it to get my father out." And I thought all she wanted was "Jack Chase" back. Now that he was out of the picture she was going after her long-lost parent?

"You're father?"

"He's here."

"I don't understand." She stopped and faced me, pulling a watch out from one of her many hidden pockets.

"Jack slipped me his watch. 'R.H.': Robert Hamilton. I remember this watch. It's his for sure, look," she thrust the watch up in front of my nose. "it is stuck on the exact date and time that he disappeared look, March 23rd. He's in the casino somewhere."

"He's lying." She was so incredibly gullible, it was astonishing!

"Jack took a big risk passing this to me." Not if the Queen had told him to do it.

"And you believe him?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he's lied to you about everything!"

"He had his reasons!" Each sentence was slowly rising in pitch and volume, this would turn into an all-out shouting match if we weren't careful.

"I don't believe this, why are you even defending him?"

"He tried to help me!"

"Really? Well let's just think about that… He took the ring from his mother and gave it to you. Why? He made you a target Alice."

"Well he wasn't expecting me to follow him, look, I screwed up bringing the ring here."

"And he blames you for that?"

"No! Not exactly…" 'Not exactly'? Alice didn't know what she was dealing with. Someone brought up by the Queen of Hearts could only want trouble.

"Why is he going around pretending to be someone else anyway?"

"Well, he's hiding from them."

"Why?" I stopped, realizing I had just yelled this at her.

"I don't know!" She yelled back. I'd never seen her so venomous. Was that strike number three or number four that she had against me? I wanted to go back and stop the whole conversation, it really wasn't worth it. I tried to come up with something to say, some magic phrase that would return things back to a slow simmer from the boil it had erupted into. But she did that for me.

"He's engaged. To a Duchess."

"So he's two timing ya'." I almost held onto the hope that her hate towards me was just misplaced hate towards him. It made more sense that way.

"I don't think it's like that." She was lying, she _knew_ it was "like that".

"And now all of the sudden he tells you your father has been in the casino all this time. Does that not sound a little bit fishy?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a coincidence." I almost had her on my side now. I got her to question his motives. The ones I knew all along were not good. If her father had actually been here there is nothing I would've wanted more than to find her dad and send them back to where they belong. But Jack had only told her this to trap her back into the casino because he knew she would somehow escape. I could've made her see this… if it hadn't been for the interruption. Or rather: "musical interlude".

"Hey nonny nonny!" Charlie's song warbled to a crescendo.

"You hear that?" Yep. It was the sound of a perfectly timed disruption.

"I don't believe it..."

* * *

Author's Note: If you've stuck around… Congratulations! You're about to be rewarded for your toils : ) in the next chapter I will cover The Almost Kiss!!! *insert angelic music* so stick around at least until Chapter 9 ;D and please review! The more reviews I get the quicker Chapter 9 will be posted!


	9. An Epiphany

Hatter

_An Epiphany_

* * *

"_If I'm not back by nightfall… do it your way." _

I rushed to the small motor boat, starting the engine like I'd done it my whole life. When Alice and I were on the run from the ceramic headed assassin I pretended not to be able to start the engine, I would at the time have never admitted it to anyone, but I wanted to spend more time with the strange and wonderful emotions of the oyster.

I got the message passed on as quickly as I could manage and returned to the throne room.

"Alice?" I called looking around. No Alice, but there was Charlie. _Brilliant_, I thought, _he lost Alice…again_.

* **** *

"Charlie!" I woke the knight in a less than friendly manner then stood, stiffed backed. "You're supposed to be looking after Alice." He flipped around clumsily, groveling behind me.

"I know what you're thinking. But I wasn't really asleep. I simply let my soul lift on off its mortal shell to stand century on a higher plain."

"Where's Alice?" If Alice was missing his soul would lift off its mortal shell for good. To my relief he pointed a gnarled old white finger in her general direction.

She hadn't gone far, I found her silhouetted against the sky, perched on the highest point of a hill. I was struck by her serenity, she was so still that she might as well have been asleep. I scaled the hill, wondering how she could manage this level of composure.

"It's good news." I panted, my pounding heart and shortness of breath was slightly embarrassing in front of something so regal. "The resistance wants to help. They're sending a special agent that will take us to see Caterpillar." I paused, trying cover how out of shape I actually was. "It's quite a… steep hill." Still, she didn't really seem notice anyway. She acted as if she wasn't listening. "You ok?"

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back." I re-capped all the times I had left her and not come back for her. Wow… never! There was some deep-rooted suspicion of me in her that I couldn't understand.

"You still don't trust me?"

"How soon till he gets here?" She changed the subject.

"Those guys can move pretty fast when they need to." I surveyed the Old Kingdom.

"You're gonna join them aren't you? Fight along side them?" She followed my gaze onto the beautiful ruins of the former kingdom. Again, I felt responsibility.

There wasn't much I could do to aid Wonderland, I didn't think there was anything that anyone could do. It was over. But regardless someone had to put up a fight, go against society and try to make them see that there being ushered carefully into a dark pit of conformity.

"I have to try. As Dodo said I've lived my life playing both sides of the court. It's the only way I could stay alive. I made the Hearts think I was working for them while I fed their enemies. Those days are over." I was a coward for wanting to preserve my comfy standing in the tea shop. I had been such a coward that this girl had shown more strength than I ever had.

* **** *

We hiked back to Charlie in silence. At first I glanced at Alice every once in awhile, but soon I found myself staring. Her features looked so grave that she had the appearance of an old statue. There was a plethora of things that could be bothering her. I couldn't decide which one held precedence right now so I asked a second time.

"What's the matter?" She stopped, ready to tell me now… maybe for once she would trust me.

"What'll I do? If I get stuck here?" In the short time it had taken me to get a message to the resistance Alice had changed. She had been a strong-willed independent person, and now she acted lost and muddled. The overall impression she gave was one of someone much younger than her. Not only in her tone and her words, but even her eyes looked younger. Maybe she finally realized that she needed help.

I wanted to comfort her. I wanted her to be that fiery thorn in my side again. I was going to blow the question off- of course she'd get back to her safe little world. I reached for her arm to add to my sincerity, and _-bang-_ I had an epiphany. Funny things, epiphanies. They never come at especially beneficial times.

First I remembered how I felt just after we left the bus-lift. She tried to avoid me, to get rid of me and I couldn't let her. Then, after being attacked by the rampaging jabberwock I began to feel liable for her. An attachment grew between me and her, well… me. It clearly wasn't mutual.

In reality I should've let her fight her own battle, but I just couldn't. So I chalked it up to responsibility or the fascination or attachment. My epiphany came when I identified a new, sparkling emotion from her. One I had only heard of in folklore really. It was impossible for the Queen to obtain and market this one, because she didn't even know about it. And it was so simple! I tossed the word around in my head for a second, saving it to carefully pick apart later. It was strange to think about and even more awkward to actually _feel. _Maybe the reason I'd grown so attached to Alice was simply… love.

The novel sentiment fueled my answer.

"I'll make sure you're ok…. I think your luck is finally changing." I didn't know how to stop what I had just started, but when Alice's eyes brightened and the corner of her lip quivered upward I didn't want to. I got closer to her and her exotic emotion, then closer, so close that I almost tasted her lips.

"That's right it is." _What? What is?_ I spun around, surprise extinguishing the burning in my ears and cheeks. "Hello Alice. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I recognized the intruder. The Prince of Hearts. His hair too blond, his face too sharp, and his eyes too cold. He would only hurt Alice further and I couldn't stand for that, his majesty would have to get the hell out of there immediately...

* * *

Author's Note: Tada! Hope everyone enjoyed themselves, I did ^.^ Though, gotta tell ya… this one was HARD to write. Please review my friendlies, next up we have Alice leaving Hatter for good. *Dun Dun Dun!!!* (Or… at least that was what I feared when I first watched this scene, I was totally off that day and didn't even realize that he would obviously be making another appearance. It got me worried….)


	10. Sworn to Protect Her

Hatter

_Sworn to Protect Her_

* * *

Jack Heart had gotten the better of the knight. Of course, a kitten could've gotten the better of him.

"I know what you're thinking, how could anyone sneak up on me? Of all things! And in my own manner too." It didn't matter, Charlie was old. But I wasn't, I grabbed the nearest loose stick I could find and prepared to fight him off.

"You think you can take me on with that?" He talked to me like I was completely incompetent. Funny, normal royalty is to be brought up with outstanding etiquette while the Queen and her decedents seemed to be brought up on discourtesy.  
"I'm not an old man." I replied, earning a haughty remark from the former White Knight. Alice rushed between us.

"Look nobody is fighting unless it is me and I am a black belt."

"Who's your friend?" Jack asked her.

"It's just a friend." _Really Alice?_ I thought_. That hurts_.  
"Yeah, you two look pretty friendly."

"Are you jealous Jack?" Alice sounded like she couldn't believe it. She was acting like I was a bloody stranger!

"A little." Was his cold reply.

"The guy who's engaged to a Duchess is worried about me."

"You know that was just an act." I was steaming, if he lied to Alice one more time I'd dispatch him right there.

"No, I don't."

"Come I've brought you a horse." Did he not just here the lady?

"She's not going anywhere with you." I stopped him, did he actually believe that after his treacherous lies she would follow him? He was a pompous jerk of an idiot and I couldn't imagine Alice ever liking something this vindictive.

"You know she can't stay here." Was he even talking to me? He never looked at me, he probably thought I was unworthy of his princely eyes.

"Look, stop it both of you." Alice had changed, she would see reason and stay with me. But, astonishingly, she whispered to me, "I need to find out about my dad." And without letting me get a word in she addressed Jack "He's here?"

"Yes, he's alive and well and if you let me I'll take you to him."

"Really?" There it was again, she sounded so childish and gullible! I wanted to grab her by the shoulders and talk some sense into her thick head.

"We've got to get going. We don't have much time." Time before what? He was the one who imprisoned her father in the first place, all he had was time.

"Where is he?"

"We're moving him into the city and if we hurry you can see him by night fall."

"What do you mean moving him?"

"I have people helping me."

"What people?"

"Do you want to see him or not?"

"Yes of course. Right. Wow um… ok." _Ok_? She thought this was _ok_? This whole situation was sketchy and I couldn't let her go through with it.

"Don't tell me you trust this guy." I said, incredulously.

"He knows where my dad is."

"He'll say anything to get his hands on the ring!"

"He hasn't asked for the ring he doesn't want the ring. Do you Jack?"

"Yes, I do." Ha.

"You do?" She looked genuinely surprised.

"It's just all an act." How many times did I have to try to convince her of this fact?

"We need the ring to get you home. The looking glass won't work without it." It was true, one way or the other Alice would have to give up the ring to get back to her world. I was surprised at how much I wanted to find the ring and toss it in the lake or feed it to a jabberwock… I didn't want Alice to leave. Somewhere along the way I'd gone from helping her to hindering her because of my selfishness.

"Yes of course..." Now she was just going to give the Queen's son the ring? She wouldn't be safe with this guy.

"Don't be fooled by this Alice. He's working for his mother. Blood and water, you remember?"

"Then why am I alone? Why aren't there 500 suits at my back? And how did I find you here in the middle of the forest you think I just followed my nose?"

"How did you find us?" I got up in his face, I couldn't stand his blatant inability to look at me.

"You sent for me." Impossible….

"Come again?" For the first time in a long while I was at a complete loss for words.

"I'm the agent who's supposed to escort you to Caterpillar."

"You know Caterpillar?" Alice looked hopefully up at him. I was sure he'd give a better answer than I had to the same question.

"Very well. Caterpillar recruited me into the resistance. That's why I stole the ring and escaped to your world. It was supposed to trigger a coo, but unfortunately… well you saw what happened. But if you give us back the ring, we can give it another try." He just might have been telling the truth, how else would he have found us? The throne room was nearly invisible from the forest.

"You want to over throw your mother?"

"I've seen what she's done in close up. And I know perhaps better than anyone if I don't stop her she'll destroy Wonderland. So who are you going to trust to get you and your father back home? A resistance insider and future king who's already scheduled your return trip through the looking glass, who cares for you more than anyone else in the world? Or this man." He didn't care for Alice more than anyone else in the world, not a chance. His bird-like eyes hardly showed any emotion for her. But at that point the game was over. He had said the words that Alice wanted to hear and she was his again, I was tossed aside. I let go of the stick and with it, my hope of ever seeing Alice again.

"Where's the ring Alice?"

"It's where it belongs."

"Well, well" He grabbed the ring greedily from the skeleton of the king and pocketed it. I leaned over to whisper to Alice, planning on these being my last words.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Alice."

"You're coming with us, Hatter." She wanted to make this harder on me.

"I don't think I figure in the future king's plans." I told her, doing my best to ignore the presence of the Prince of Hearts.

"He's coming with us."

"Caterpillar was very clear. The resistance will only help you on their terms, you must come alone." This sounded suspicious, every bloody word that came out of the prince's mouth sounded suspicious. But what could I do? He had rightfully won my Alice and all I could do was accept it.

"But Hatter stood by me!" Her words almost made this whole situation better. She finally was realizing that I was on her side. Of course, as all epiphanies do, this epiphany came at the wrong time.  
"It's for your own safety. And for your fathers." She was torn, I couldn't leave her like this. It wasn't fair to either of us.

"Hey, I wouldn't want to go with this guy anyway." It was true, it would've given me hell to have to watch the two "re-unite".

"What will you do?" Her question caught me by surprise, mainly because I wasn't exactly sure… I'd um… I'd hang around… most likely spend the rest of my God forsaken life in the woods with a loony knight and some friendly neighborhood jabberwocks.

"Me? You kiddin'? I'll be fine." She wasn't convinced, neither was I. So I sent her away… I didn't want to look at her anymore. "Believe me. You're better off with this guy. Go."

* **** *

Charlie and I watched her leave, neither one of us really believing she wouldn't come back.

"I'm going after her." I couldn't allow it. If Jack by some chance really wasn't lying then she would be better off with him. He'd have gotten her home.

"No." I said.

"I'm sworn to protect her!" That's exactly how I felt. But now we had to give that permission to the former enemy.

"You're work here is done. Brave knight." I glanced at him, trying to decide if I should stay there or not. There really wasn't any reason to, I should go and get on with my life. "You should be proud. You've done one hell of a job. But she's in safe hands now." I hoped, but part of me still didn't trust him. I had good reason not to. So no, I wouldn't stay, but I couldn't just get on with my life. I had to be sure my Alice was safe…

"Charlie… I'm borrowing Guinevere. You… stay here." Something in the momentary twinkle of his eyes told me he wouldn't take my suggestion.

* * *

Author's Note: Exclusive un-seen Hatter dialog at the end there! Hope ya'll like it, next will be the exiting reappearance of Hatter, then the torture scene (*shudders* I'm not a hurt/comfort kinda gal… I don't like to see my Hatter distressed. It's un-cool. BUT it will be rather interesting to write!) Review my pretties!


	11. The Clockwork's Not Ticking Properly

Author's Note: No!! I didn't want to have to do the torture scene yet but if I didn't this would've been like a few 100 words and… and… oh crap. Just get it over with :`( Sorry that it's not as in-character as usual for the torture scene… just uhh… right. Just go on… read it… or don't, you can close your eyes like I do! That always helps. Sorry, I have problems with torturing guys that I love.

P.S. I hope you guys don't mind my glaring lack of extremely fancy words and descriptions… I'm doing it on purpose because I want this to sound more like Hatter's autobiography and less like a story. AND… Merry/Happy ChrismaHanaKwansika!!

* * *

Hatter

_The Clockwork's Not Ticking Properly _

* * *

"Black day…" Charlie stated the obvious as we watched Alice's capture.

I couldn't tell if Jack was leading Alice out of the Hospital along with the suits or if the suits were leading Jack out along with Alice. But upon seeing the rabbit headed suit I knew that she was most defiantly in a muddle, and from the looks of things her sweet little boyfriend was going to be of no help.

One of the suits took Jack by the arms, either this was all a huge ornate trap, or he really was on Alice's side all along. I thought quickly…

"Ok, ok. I know there are a lot of suits out there but if we let them get to the casino there's gonna be a whole lot more. We have to take them now." Charlie nodded and I turned my attention back to working out our strategy. I've never had to work out a strategy before… things just kind of happened usually.

"Are you serious?" Dead serious, actually.

"Yes, we've got surprise on our side and we've got horses. If I go swing in and keep the suits busy for a few seconds that might give you just enough time to get in there, grab Alice and get away." Charlie mumbled a few of my instructions, I assumed he was trying to memorize them or something. "I'm gonna need a sword."

"Oh I-I can't…" I didn't know what he was muttering, and I didn't bother to ask.

"Ok, show me what knights are made of." I started off towards the horses, I didn't trust myself to look at the suits any longer, if I had I would've lost my nerve.

* **** *

I closed my eyes, trying to remember what I was about to do, and more importantly why. To be frank, I had never used a sword before, I would've been better off with a few bizarrely angled punches… but they wouldn't be deadly and deadly was what I needed. I swung the sword around once, trying to get a feel for it, when I heard footsteps around the corner.

"This is it. You ready? One, Two…" I jabbed my heels into the horse as hard as I could and it cantered into the mass of suits.

"Hatter!" I thought I heard my name above the ruckus but I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that the grey horse whose rider was_ supposed_ to be grabbing Alice was galloping in the wrong direction.

"Charlie! What the...?" My right arm was immobilized by a group of suits who where quickly pulling me off the horse. With my sword gone and my arms pinned to the ground my struggles were pretty much worthless. Even if Charlie had saved Alice we wouldn't have gotten away.

"Get off him! Hatter!" Alice called my name again and I swear that for a second after she ordered this the suits backed off. Then came the porcelain headed suit.

"What a nice surprise." I barely recognized the voice, but I knew that strange accent. I'd had more than one misfortunate run in with this guy before… Mad March.

* **** *

They sent me to the truth room, an eerie lava lamp of green and black. I waited, not knowing what they did to Alice or what was going to become of me for maybe twenty minutes. Finally, someone made an appearance. Two people to be precise. I recognized them as the looming faces that looked in on Alice's torture room. This would not be pleasant. In fits of pure glee, they asked me questions, I'd forgotten most of their questions immediately because of their chosen torture devices. Electric shock.

The first time they set one on me wasn't too bad. It just tingled and I didn't really pay it any mind. The suits had delivered the only physical injuries that really bothered me. My face was numb from the bruises and countless tiny cuts that stung smoldering lines around them.

Soon the twin's questions got more illogical, more insane. So strange that I couldn't pick out any sort of an answer. I stopped trying to talk and they turned up the strength of the electric shocks. It went from a strange little tingle to a huge numbing bolt. I clenched my teeth, wondering if this is what they had done to my Alice.

Mad March entered, I couldn't look at him without feeling nauseous so I stared at the swirling green ground, bad idea.

"Leave us." The twins tried to protest but there was no persuading March to do anything "I said leave!"

I tried to keep my wits about me, I said the first thing in my head that didn't have to do with Alice.

"When is a raven a writing desk…. The clock work's not ticking properly…. There may be crumbs in the butter." It was the strangest thing I'd ever heard my grandfather say, but he said it often in his older years. He was always reminiscing about the past. The words stuck with me and they were all I could get out.

"Tell me where this library is." The library… _no_. He couldn't know about that. I glared at him, trying to slow down the racing pulse and jittery muscle spasms that the "doctors" had left me with. "Yeah I didn't think you'd crack. In that case, there's no need to keep you alive." The rabbit took out an impossibly long knife, a knife that was getting nowhere near me. "Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder what you're at. Goodbye Hatter."

The assassin lunged at me and I pushed the chair backwards, putting up as much of a fight as I could with two hands tied to a chair. In a stroke of luck, March hit the ropes that bound my right hand to the chair. It was over. The feel of shattering pottery beneath my knuckles was tremendously rewarding.

* * *

Author's Note: My other story is kinda on hiatus right now in favor of this one… I'm getting my first personal lap top for Christmas which means that I'll have more writing time! So you can probably expect an update on "The Insanity of Power" soon-ish.


	12. Completely

Hatter

_Completely_

* * *

I _had_ to find Alice. There were so many possible placed she could be. If she had escaped already that narrowed it down to about 90 possible floors all with at least 10 walled rooms and as many hallways. So it was some extreme kind of luck that I found her on the second floor I searched. She was running, as was expected, towards one of the game rooms. I got in through a utility door to watch her.

I was unsurprised to find that she was caught, arms raised, in front of two suits. I watched them close in for a second, then with a whistle and two swift punches I had both on the ground. I grabbed their guns, one for me and one for Alice. I hoped she knew how to shoot because those were going to some in handy.

The oysters didn't even notice our entrance and the gambling games and dances continued without much interruption, but I knew that more suits were on their way.

"Oh my God." Alice said as she looked over me.

"It's a few cuts and bruises I'm fine-"

"I thought you were dead." She grabbed me into an uncharacteristic hug. A tight hug… a very, very tight hug. _Why didn't we do this earlier?_ I thought.

"Oh that feels good..." Frankly, I would've liked to stay in that particular position for quite awhile, but seeing as we were trying to escape the Heart's Casino alive I decided that wasn't a good idea. "We should save that until we're safe."

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"You trust me now?"

"Completely." _Finally_! I could've picked her up and twirled her around in my arms, but that wouldn't have gotten us any closer to safety.

"Follow me, I'll get us out of here."

"No!" I stopped.

"No?" What happened to the trust thing? "Completely" yeah, I think that's what she said.

"I have an idea. Do you see any more suits in here?"

"I don't think so… no."

"Let's seal the other exit. Find something to brace the doors."

"Uhh, ok."

"…. Mix the wrong feelings together and you wind up with a complete break down. And Charlie. Charlie said the Queen only wanted to feel the good not the bad remember?"

"So?"

"We're gonna stir up some emotions."

* **** *

Her idea worked, but it didn't last. The suits came charging in and I was glad we had stolen the guns. Then Alice's father came. I silently apologized to Jack, but I would of course never mention it to his face. He still took Alice away from me and got her captured and I would always blame him for it. My heart broke for Alice when the large walrus look-alike killed her father. It wasn't fair, and I hated seeing her so upset.

Once everyone had evacuated we watched the building fall. The way Alice stared at the crumbled building left me with a difficult decision… keep my mouth shut and respect her father's memory or go for some levity.

"I don't suppose I could get the hug now huh?" Eh, not my best decision.

"There! She's there!" I was relieved from owning up to my mistake. The smoke cleared to reveal a Queen of Hearts who looked surprisingly unimportant. I couldn't believe this short little fiery red-head had caused this much trouble. About half the surrounding suits closed in on us, some brave oyster pushed them back.

"Touch the lady and I'll shuffle your deck." _Hm, not the best line, and he obviously can't "shuffle" all those suits on his own. _I thought. I didn't like the guy much, mainly because protecting Alice was my job and he was stealing it.

"Don't just stand there, arrest her!"

"Take a good look at your Queen first." Alice moved behind the brave "shuffler", leaving herself open to their attack. "Make sure she'd really worth fighting for." The suits obeyed Alice and slowly began to circle the Queen.

"How dare you look at me. She's the one you should be looking at!"

"I am not the problem. You are."

"Off with her head!"

"And it looks like everyone is waking up to that."

"Don't listen to her. She's just an insolent girl."

"Nobody is frightened of you anymore. You're just one of us now."

"This is my kingdom and I'm still Queen."

"Look around, no one is listening. Your power is gone." And just in case the Queen wanted to continue her illusion of power… the final nail in the coffin arrived. Jack Heart, with a girl who was apparently the Duchess riding on his arm.

"Jack! Thank heavens you're here. Get everyone to fall in line."

"Didn't you sentence me to death?" _No wonder he joined the resistance_. I thought.

"Oh don't be so sensitive. I was just doing my job. Come on now and rally the troops!"

"Mother. It's over." It was amazing to me that he still called her mother. Alice held out a hand, waiting for the ring that would take her back home. It was over for us too…

"The ring."

"Are you mad? I'd sooner have you cut off my finger." Oh, this would be fun. I've always liked playing mind games on people.

"That can be arranged."

"Do you have a knife?" I asked the nearest club, he was about a foot and half taller than me, but I don't think it took away from the intimidation. He handed me a large white switchblade. "Thank you." I didn't break eye contact with the Queen, I wasn't looking forward to actually cutting anyone's finger off, but I was sure she would surrender before we got there. Jack stopped me,

"Make sure it's a clean cut. We don't want any blood on the ring."

"Mhm" I popped open the knife for the added effect. Seeing the glint of the sharp metal broke the Queen's confidence and she grudgingly pulled the ring off her stubby little fingers and handed it over. Alice raised it above her head and the surrounding oysters cheered like they had won a battle. A battle that they hadn't fought. I looked around and couldn't help but smile. I wouldn't have to face an angry pack of Dodo's followers now. Wonderland was safe. And Alice… Alice was going back to where she belonged. Brilliant.

* * *

Author's Note: I could've finished tonight… I really really could've. But I didn't *evil Cheshire-esque grin*. For many reasons…. #1: This is a rather dull chapter in general because Hatter doesn't really _do _much. #2: The next chapter will be number 13 and 13 is a good ending number. #3: I'm getting my lap top tomorrow and I want to save some Hatter writing for it. #4: I don't want it to be over yet! Got it? Good. Then you all can look forward to chapter number 13 and the return of all the Hatter goodness. :)


	13. I'll Make Sure You're Ok

Hatter

_I'll Make Sure You're Ok_

* * *

I waited outside for an hour. Oysters, no… people, filtered into the looking glass room buzzing with fear and excitement. The mirror glinted at the back of the room, surrounded by technicians who were formally using it to steal the people they were now returning.

"_Please let there be a glitch in the mirror, please let there be a glitch, please…."_ I whispered to the sky. I didn't want Alice to have to stay here, but I didn't want her to leave. It didn't seem right after all we'd done together. Of course, she deserved her world back, a world with people and places that would make sense to her.

She would be getting ready to leave now, any second she'd step through the glass and never think about Wonderland again. I had to say goodbye. I walked in to find her wrapped in the same hug we had just shared… the one that I deserved… the prince was stealing my hug.

Alice started the looking glass, it warbled for a minute then became solid again. She was about to step through. I walked away, ready to accept the fact that she was gone forever.

"Hatter!" Honestly, when Alice called my name my heart skipped a beat. I closed my eyes and turned around casually.

"Alice, hey!" I jogged up to her, "I was um, I was afraid I might've missed ya'."

"Well…. You cut it a little close."

"Yeah I was um… guess I was trying _not _to think about it-anyways. I wanted to say: goodbye." I was embarrassed in front of her now, in the past we'd only talked because we had to. Small talk didn't come easily to me.

"Goodbye?" She was surprised that we were saying goodbye… so I covered.

"And if you, you know, ever fancy coming back…"

"You want me to stay?" No, it would be selfish of me to tell her the truth now.

"Hell no! No… you… I think you should go home…yeah. "

"Yeah…yeah I've had enough of Wonderland for a lifetime." Of course she'd had enough of Wonderland, but had she had enough of me?

"Yes! I am sure you have. Still we had… had a laugh. You know? Had some good times. Obviously among all the… bad times."

"Yeah. Yeah we did." Neither one of us knew what to say, so we just kind of stared. I tired to remember the good times I had mentioned, there was only a handful of minutes that we had shared when we weren't in a dire situation, this was one of them. And it was awkward. It was awkward, I realize now, because of all the things we wanted to say and didn't really know how to.

I wanted to make Alice realize that when she was gone I'd need more than chocolate and cream cakes to forget about her. I wish I could've found a way to tell her, but I was so tongue tied in front of her that I just couldn't.

"Oh umm…. Yeah." She slowly removed my jacket, revealing the mark that advertised her as an oyster. She looked so bare without it. I had given it to her and I didn't particularly want it back.

"Oh, you don't have to… brilliant! Thank you."

"So, we should…" Alice opened her arms to invite a hug. At last I would get that hug that I'd been waiting for. Unfortunately, the embrace came up short compared to our earlier one. We parted quickly.

"You know you could always visit my world. You might like it." About as much as she liked Wonderland I suspected. But I stayed optimistic.

" Yeah! We could- we could do pizza." Alice nodded, some of the tension had lifted with her invitation, this conversation might actually get somewhere.

"And lots of other things..." She whispered so only I could hear. Which was a shame because I would've liked to ask someone if she had actually said what I thought I heard. I would've asked her myself if it hadn't been for the blasted pale-skinned technician's rude interruption.

"Alice, please." he held her elbow with fingers that I knew where freezing cold. A lifetime of only enjoying the company of machinery would to that to a person.

"Really? I was just…" Alice was ushered away from me. Again.

"Just force yourself to breath." I heard the ice man say, Alice gasped as she was pushed through the looking glass. She vanished, leaving me alone with only multiple physical and mental scars to show for our time together.

I tried to put her out of my mind. It lasted about thirty seconds. The hullabaloo around the looking glass slowly dispersed. Everyone was back where they belonged. I stared at the glass, only realizing that I had been chewing my lower lip when I tasted blood. I blinked slowly a couple times to clear the fog in my head. She had left so suddenly... hours ago I was the only thing she could count on in Wonderland, now she didn't need me.

A light hand rested on my shoulder, making me jump. It was the Duchess, her eyes searched mine before she spoke.

"Are you alright?" Her intensity worried me, did I really look that bad?

"Oh, uh.... yeah, 'course." I kind of tried to look happier, but I was just so tired all of the sudden.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"No, I.... thanks." She flashed a sad, understanding smile before gently perching on Jack Heart's arm and gliding off. No one was left except for me. I stared at the mirror for a second longer, wondering if it was at all possible that Alice could come tumbling through and into my arms. Nope, still alone. I sighed and walked away.

The teashop was worse than I had imagined, I stared open-mouthed for an entire minute at the door. It was almost pitch-black because all the lights had been broken. Through the dusky light I noticed that the once gorgeous green grass had turned crispy beige. All the furniture was not only ripped apart by bullets, but also overturned and burned in some places. There would be no fixing this, I wouldn't want to anyways, I was on a mission. I did my best to clean-up so I wouldn't start a riot in Alice's dull world.

I raced back to the looking glass and ran through to meet my Alice.

* **** *

Alice's house was freezing, I was glad I had the jacket. It felt like no one had lived there in days. Her mother, Carroll, was overly-polite, it made me wonder what exactly Alice had told her.

"Alice! Come meet David." I removed my hat and smoothed my hair again, I'd never get used to it over my forehead, it made me feel almost claustrophobic. It took Alice a while to appear, I held my breath the entire time. It seemed like I hadn't seen her in months. She sulked around the corner, her eyes trained on her fidgeting hands. Then she turned sparkling eyes in my direction and the house became a little warmer.

"_Hatter!_" She flung herself around me, she felt better than I remembered, but it was the exact same hug she'd given me in the casino.

"Finally." I closed my eyes, enjoying it.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." That was hard to believe, but I got her point. I wished I had followed her through the looking glass the second she left. She pulled back, and I was delighted as we finished something we had started a while back. Her soft lips met mine, and I remembered my cheesy line- _Then I'll make sure you're ok._

That's exactly what I had done. I backed away for a second to tell her,

"I missed you." but quickly decided that it didn't need saying. We had spent so much time together that just leaving each other was out of the question. I finally found someone who trusted me completely, and I would've done anything to earn that trust from Alice. Because from the moment she walked into my teashop she made me feel emotions that I could never have felt with the Queen's tonics. And in the end she gave me the one emotion that really mattered.

I loved her.

**-The End-**

* * *

_Don't forget to watch for my series of Alice POV scenes! They'll connect directly with this story for some interesting and fun revelations :D_

_(It'll be titled "My Boyfriend Belongs in a Deck of Playing Cards." Or… not.)_


	14. The Note

Thank you all so much for following this to the end! Even if you didn't review *hint, hint* I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. It occurred to me upon finishing this, that I will miss Hatter very much if I don't continue writing. Since I've exhausted my Hatter point of view-ness I've decided to start back at the beginning and re-do this entire thing from Alice's point of view! Of course, there will be some added and deleted scenes, and the tone of the thoughts will be completely different (and longer, Alice is a thoughtful and calculating character while Hatter is just kinda impulsive-ish)

This new Fanfiction is titled "Suspicion as an Artform" and you can find floating around near the top of the Alice, 2009 page. It's updated about every day! So… now we must wonder- who's next? Possibly… Charlie. Now, I have no idea if I can actually accomplish this or not, but hey, I'll give it a shot!

Also, I'm planning a "Hatter and Alice go back to Wonderland and get in a whole lot of trouble" fic. But that may take awhile to get off the ground :\

Thanks again to all my beautiful reviewers and Alert People! You're all so clever and pretty :D


End file.
